characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas' Trackside Tunes (with four bonus songs)
Thomas' Trackside Tunes (with four bonus songs) is a Thomas VHS/DVD idea made by Pikachufreak. Distributed in February 2001 on VHS and in July 2002 on DVD, it has all ten songs that have lyrics. Songs # Donald's Duck # Sir Topham Hatt # Come For The Ride # Harold The Helicopter # Percy's Seaside Trip # Accidents Will Happen # Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining # The Snow Song # It's Great To Be An Engine # Night Train Bonus Features # Bios of Your Favorite Friends # Web Site Fun Notes * All songs composed by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * Release Date: February 13, 2001. * The Season 5 intro, nameplate sequence (1999-2000) and the Season 5 outro are used together. * The "Next Song Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the "Thomas' Trackside Tunes" 2001 VHS. * The text is taken from the "Thomas' Trackside Tunes" 2001 VHS. * This version includes the last four songs. * Distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment. Opening Previews VHS version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1999-2004) # Gullane Entertainment logo # Thomas and Friends Season 5 intro # First few seconds of Donald's Duck DVD version # Anchor Bay FBI Warning # Anchor Bay Entertainment logo (1999-2004) # Thomas and Friends VHS Collection Trailer (2001) # Thomas' Trackside Tunes DVD Menu # Gullane Entertainment logo # Thomas and Friends Season 5 intro # First few seconds of Donald's Duck Closing Previews VHS version # Last few seconds of Night Train # Thomas and Friends Season 5 outro # Gullane Entertainment logo DVD version # Last few seconds of Night Train # Thomas and Friends Season 5 outro # Gullane Entertainment logo Opening Credits * THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS * Based on The Railway Series by The REV.W.AWDRY * Adaptation by BRITT ALLCROFT * THOMAS' TRACKSIDE TUNES * All Songs by MIKE O'DONNELL and JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Directed by DAVID MITTON Closing Credits * Storyteller Direction by BRITT ALLCROFT * Television Stories by BRITT ALLCROFT & DAVID MITTON * Director of Photogrophy TERENCE PERMANE * Assistant Director STEVE ASQUITH * Production Management GRAEME MacARTHUR * Production Co-ordinator MELANIE INSKIP * North American Production Co-ordinator SHELLEY-ELIZABETH SKINNER * Camera Crew NIGEL PERMANE & SIMON HECK * Gaffer MICHAEL FLYNN * Model Shop Supervisor BRIAN RUTLAND * Special Effects Supervisor DAVID EVES * Set Dresser JULIE McKAY * Senior Model Maker MARTIN DASKELL * Model Crew CONARD AYLING, SOPHIE BROWN, ANTON CHRISTIAN, ANGELA HAYCOCK, CHRIS LLOYD, TRACY MILHAM & JENNE de NAEYER * Figurines JOHNATHAN SAVILLE * Stagehands MATTHEW VEALE & ELEANOR DENMAN * Railway Considant DAVID MAIDMENT * Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING LTD. * Periscope Lens Supplied by GRIP HOUSE LTD. * Sound Effects and Dubbing MAIDSTONE STUDIOS * Dubbing Mixer MIKE ERANDER * North American Sound Supervisor BILL MAITHER * North American Audio Engineer MARK DeSIMONE * Post Production Facilities THE HOUSE * Editor JOHN L. WRIGHT * Music Composed by MIKE O'DONNELL And JUNIOR CAMPBELL * Made At SHEPPERTON STUDIOS, LONDON, ENGLAND * Processed by TECHNICOLOR * Executive Producer ANGUS WRIGHT * Produced by BRITT ALLCROFT and DAVID MITTON * A GULLANE PICTURES RELEASE * GULLANE ENTERTAINMENT * Please Visit Our Web Site At www.thomasthetankengine.com * @Gullane (Thomas) Limited 1998 Cover Art Front Cover * Top: Thomas and Toby * Bottom: All the engines from "Baa!" Back Cover * Terence from "Terence The Tractor" * Bertie from "Bertie's Chase" Nameplates Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas